


You Belong To Me

by KinknFetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Cock Ring, Dom Dean, Fetish, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pierced Tongue, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Jensen, sex toy, sex wedge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinknFetish/pseuds/KinknFetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had turned thirty five a few months earlier. It had been a turning point of sorts for him. He hadn't been a hunter for awhile. He'd chosen a new path. Now, he was on the hunt for the right man to share his new life with. When Dean saw Jensen at a crowded dance club, he decided to take the chance and claim him for his own. Will Jensen prove to be what Dean needs to fulfill his dark desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

Part One

Sometimes it made Dean smile wondering how his baby boomer upper middle class clients would react to who he became after his classic muscle car restoration business closed for the day. Dean would go home to his ranch style house in the suburbs and strip off the jeans and t-shirts he wore under his mechanic coveralls each day. He'd take a shower to wash away the residue of his work day usually taking the opportunity to stoke himself off as he did so. Fresh from the shower he'd change into his new hunting gear, leather pants, full leather harness, thick soled leather boots and sometimes a peaked leather cap to complete the look. Dean had been going on these hunts fairly frequently since he settled into his new life. He'd go out on the town and search out a hot young stud and indulge his dark desires for the night. It had all been new and exciting for awhile but since his birthday, Dean was thinking of a more permanent arrangement. Now, he was hunting for a partner. He thought of the look on Sam's face when they had met for Sunday brunch and he'd told him the news. Sam didn't seem to think Dean would find what he was looking for. As the months had passed, Dean was starting to wonder if his baby brother right, but he continued hunting because it wasn't in Dean to just give up.

Tonight he tried something different. Dean didn't go to any of the fetish or leather bars he usually hunted in. This time he went to a huge gay dance club called The Coliseum. He had heard that it was where all the hottest guys went to hook up. It was about 9:30 and the place was already mostly full. Dean made his way through a sea of bare chested bodies as he headed to the upper tier of the club so he could wait and watch for his prey. As an hour passed, Dean had seen several guys who fit the general type that he was looking for, but none of them really called to him.

Dean went and refreshed his drink, then took up his spot leaning against the rail and watching the dance floor below. A few minutes later, he saw the blond walk out onto the dance floor with three other guys. It was obvious from the body language that the foursome were friends out having fun on a Friday night. The small group all still had their shirts on as they danced together and laughed occasionally. Dean knew instinctively that he wasn't going to be able to just go down there and take the blond away with him. This was going to take a bit more finesse. Dean finished off his drink and headed down the stairs. He waited until the group left the dance floor with the blond the last in line. Dean bumped into the young slim man making it seem like an accident.

The blond looked up at him and started to apologize, but was caught up in Dean's intense gaze. The blond stared up at him with his lips slightly parted and Dean had to force himself not to take advantage of the situation by claiming a kiss.

“What's your name?” Dean asked in a deep soft tone as he gently grasped the blond's shoulder.

“I'm Jensen. Jensen Ackles.” The blond answered a bit breathlessly as he continued to be held unmoving by Dean's intense gaze.

“I'm Dean. Call me when you're ready to change your life.” Dean said as he slipped a card with his cell phone number into the young man's hand, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Jensen stood there stunned for a moment. No one had ever affected him like that before. He could still feel the electric tingles on his shoulder where Dean had touched him. He looked at the card clutched in his fingers and smiled. He had no doubt that Dean could change his life, but was he ready for that? Jensen began to push through the crowd to find Jared, Christian and Steve. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell them about the handsome stranger. Maybe it would be his secret for now.

@#@

Dean had just gotten cleaned up from the garage when his cell phone rang Sunday afternoon. He smiled cause he just knew it was the blond, Jensen, before he answered the phone.

“Hello, Jensen.” Dean said in his deep seductive voice.

“Hi. I uh, was wondering what you meant by change my life.” Jensen said softly.

“Why don't you come here for dinner and we'll discuss it.” Dean replied and gave Jensen the address.

“Okay. I'll see you in an hour.” Jensen said sounding nervous as he ended the call.

Dean whistled as he prepared a steak and potatoes dinner for him and his guest. He had a feeling that Jensen was the one he'd been hunting for. Dean had the boy on the hook. He just needed to reel him in.

Jensen changed clothes three times before settling on a forest green henley and black jeans. He spiked up his hair like it had been on the night at the club where he'd met Dean. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he headed out the door to his truck. He had a feeling that the handsome stranger was going to become an important part of his life. Jensen was nervous and excited about that prospect.

Dean heard Jensen pull up in his truck and took one last look in the mirror before going to the door to greet him. He was wearing a nice onyx button down tucked into faded jeans and his favorite black leather motorcycle boots. He smiled at his reflection. He knew he looked hot and that Jensen would notice.

Jensen knocked on the door and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited anxiously for Dean to answer. He hadn't expected the leather daddy to live in a nice suburb like this in a well kept home. Jensen almost laughed as he'd been expecting to drive up to an S&M or leather club and find Dean living in the dungeon there. He had a feeling the older man might be full of surprises.

Dean swung the door open after Jensen knocked softly. The two men stared at each other and smiled appreciatively before Dean spoke. “Come in, Jensen. You have great timing. I was just getting ready to put dinner on the table.” The older man stepped back so Jensen could walk in and follow him to the dining room.

“I've always been punctual. I don't like to keep people waiting.” Jensen said nervously as he walked behind Dean and stared at the older man's ass in his tight jeans.

Dean and Jensen talked a little as they shared their meal of thick grilled steaks, smoked baked potatoes, steamed vegetables and a crisp red wine. Dean found out that Jensen worked at a sports medicine rehabilitation center. Jensen was intrigued to find out that the older man restored classic muscle cars. Dean served cherry pie for dessert which delighted the younger man. It turned out they both had a love for pies served piping hot.

After dinner, they settled in the entertainment room with small glasses of port. Dean found it was another taste they had in common. As the two men drank their port and talked, Jensen felt apprehension building in him. He had a feeling that the other shoe was going to drop at any moment. When both their glasses were empty, they set them on the glass table in front of the sofa and faced each other.

“How about I tell you the impression I've gotten of you since you've been here and you tell me if I'm right.” Dean said as he locked gazes with the younger man sitting only a few feet away from him.

Jensen heard the sound of a shoe falling and banging against the floor in his mind and his lips twitched in an almost smile. He was suddenly very nervous about what Dean might say. He looked into the older man's intense deep green eyes and took a calming breath before nodding at him.

“You're a good boy, Jensen. You have been your whole life. You always did what your parents told you. You followed the rules. You went to college and got your degree and settled into the vanilla life they wanted you to lead. You've dated respectable men just as they would want you to do. On the surface, your life seems ideal but beneath it all, you yearn for something more. You want to break the rules and walk on the wild side. You want to be controlled and owned and shown what real passion is. You want to be pushed to your limits and beyond by a man who knows how to wield that power. You want to experience pleasure and pain as one with a man you can trust. A man who will give you what you need and gets what he needs in return. I am that man, Jensen. Surrender your control to me and I will give you all the things you've dreamed of.” As Dean talked, he moved closer to Jensen on the sofa. Now, their thighs were touching and Dean gripped Jensen's shoulder lightly as he stared into his wide green eyes.

Jensen was shocked that Dean had seen into him so easily. Was he really that transparent? Everything the older man had said was true. For twenty five years he had led the life his parents wanted him to lead. Now, he wanted to taste the life he desired. “You're right. I want you to be the man to show me all the things I've dreamed of. I will give you control over me, Dean.”

Dean pulled the younger to him and plundered his lips in a deep claiming kiss. He fully explored the blond's mouth as he sucked and nipped his tongue, then did the same to his plump lips. When he was finished, Jensen's lips were red, swollen and tender. The younger man's face was flushed with excitement and his breathing was harsh with arousal. No one had ever kissed him like that before. Like they owned him and could do whatever they wanted with him. Jensen was so hard it hurt and he wanted more. He wanted to be owned by the handsome man sitting so close to him. Dean smiled at the need shining in the younger man's eyes. He pressed his hand over Jensen's aching cock and squeezed. Jensen whimpered at the firm touch needing so much more.

Dean took Jensen to a special room in the basement and began introducing him to new sensations taking him to dizzying heights of arousal. A part of Jensen was afraid of the deep well of passion that Dean had discovered in him, but most of him yearned for this domination and exploration. Jensen had found a new addiction under Dean's skilled hands. He loved the spanking and light lashings that pinked the flesh of his ass and thighs. He craved the soothing attention of Dean's lips and tongue as they caressed his sensitive skin and invaded his body pushing him to even higher peaks of pleasure. Dean's pierced tongue rimming him was nirvana and Jensen wept out his pleasure and begged Dean to take every part of him, to make him feel even more. Dean was convinced he had chosen correctly. Jensen was everything he had been looking for and more. Now, Dean felt the need to own him completely.

More to Come


	2. Sexhibition

Part Two

Dean had made a call the night before to his old friend Misha. He requested a special exhibition that Misha was more than happy to provide. When Jensen arrived at Dean's home, the older man took him straight to the bedroom and ordered him to strip. Dean undressed and put on a studded cock ring for later. He told Jensen to get on the bed on his hands and knees that he had a special surprise for him. The younger man got into postion and looked over his shoulder curiously at Dean as he retrieved a dildo from the night stand.

“This is a very special toy. You're going to like it.” Dean said in his deep caressing voice as he lubed up the dildo that had raised nubs of rubber up and down it's eight inch length and a base grip. He moved behind Jensen and massaged the muscular globes of his ass before leaning over his sub's body. He enjoyed covering Jensen like this surrounding him, owning him with his touch. Dean's rock hard cock pressed against the younger man's ass as he ran his hands possessively over the blond's taut body. Jensen trembled a little under the firm caress of his master. He bit down on his plump lower lip to keep from making noise. He knew that Dean wanted him quiet right now. Dean smiled as he sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin beneath Jensen's ear. He loved that the boy was staying perfectly still and silent as he preferred during this part of their time together. It built the tension and anticipation for what was to come. Dean moved his attention to Jensen's ear lobe sucking, nibbling then biting down rather hard. The younger man's body tensed for a moment then relaxed as he moaned softly. Dean released his ear lobe and moved back to line up the dildo with Jensen's entrance. He pushed firmly and the thick tip popped past the ring of muscle and inside the blond's tight ass. Jensen cried out and arched his back at the sensation of the thick nubbed shaft penetrating him as Dean forced it deeper inside. The dom chuckled to himself as he flicked the switch that caused the dildo to rotate. Jensen's body went rigid with shock for a moment at the sensation of stretching, rubbing and digging as the thick nubs twirled against his inner walls. Dean tortured him with the whirling rod for several minutes as Jensen whimpered and mewled and clutched at the sheets.

Dean was always a bit stunned by the sheer beauty of the boy in the throes of passion. The dom could no longer restrain his lust as he withdrew the dildo and replaced it with his thick throbbing prick that was longer and thicker than the dildo. Jensen cried out as Dean buried himself to the hilt inside him. His inner walls gripped tightly the thick rod that was driving into him relentlessly. Each time Dean was buried completely the studs around his cock ring slammed into Jensen's rim punishing and pleasuring in equal measure. Jensen mewled and begged and tore at the sheets with his fingernails. Dean knew what the boy wanted and needed and he was more than ready to give it to him. He plowed into the younger man with hard long strokes that forced Jensen down flat on the mattress. Dean covered the younger man's body as he continued to pound into him moving the body beneath him with each powerful thrust. The movement caused Jensen's throbbing dick to drag across the sheets. Dean knew they were both reaching their climax. He pulled up the boys hips, reached beneath him and began to jerk his cock almost violently.

“Come with me!” Dean growled in Jensen's ear and they both began to pump thick ropes of come from their engorged shafts. When they had spent their release, Dean pulled them onto their sides for a moment and petted the boy until his breathing was normal again. “Let's take a shower, then I have a special surprise for you.” Dean said as he pulled out of the boy and got off the bed.

Jensen was still weak from his orgasm so Dean carried him to the shower and held onto him as he got them both clean. After that, Jensen seemed to recover some of his strength and they got dressed. Dean led him out to his car a cherry condition black 67 Impala. Jensen lovingly touched the car as he always did when they went for a ride. He wondered what kind of surprise his master had arranged for him. He knew better than to ask. As soon as they backed out of the drive, Jensen unzipped Dean's leather pants and lifted his already hardening cock out. One of the many things he'd learned was that Dean liked to be blown while he drove.

Jensen had taken Dean all the way to the edge then backed off half a dozen times before the dom parked his classic car. Now Jensen took him all the way in the hot wet depths of his mouth and swallowed around him. Dean raised his hips and held onto the back of Jensen's head as he pumped his load of hot spunk deep into the boy's throat. When he was finished, he released the younger man and Jensen carefully cleaned his cock before tucking it back into his leather pants and zipping him up. Dean was very pleased with the boy so he pulled him up and kissed him hard to show his approval. Jensen moaned happily into the kiss. He loved to please his master.

They got out of the Impala and Jensen looked up at the large warehouse in front of him. He looked to Dean questioningly, but the older man just smiled as he attached a chain leash to Jensen's fur lined collar. Dean walked up the steps to a door, keyed in an eight digit code and walked into a large bar. Jensen's eyes few wide as he took in the huge room that was filled with men in leather. They stayed to the left hand side of the thronged dance floor and made their way down a dark hall. At the third door on the left, Dean stopped and swung the door open. A slim built dark haired man in leather pants was strapping a young blond down onto a wedge shaped cushion on a raised platform in the center of the room.

“Hey Dean! Right on time as usual.” The black haired man said as he looked over and smiled.

“Misha, this is my boy, Jensen. I want him to expand his horizons tonight with this little sexhibition.” Dean said with a rakish smile.

“Adam and I have got quite a show planned for you two. Get comfortable. You're gonna like this.” Misha said with a wicked grin.

Adam was reclining on the wedge in the center of the platform. His ass was tilted up on the higher end of the slant. His arms were above his head and cuffed to the restraints on the wedge. His torso was stretched to show his six pack off. His ankles were cuffed to the sides of the bottom of the wedge and his legs were spread wide.

Dean sat down in a comfortable stuffed chair and pulled Jensen down on his lap. He held the younger man back against his broad muscular chest and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

Misha knelt between Adam's legs and looked over at Dean and Jensen. He held up a thin silver wand that glinted in the light. He carefully lubed it, then began to push it into Adam's piss slit. The blond arched his body and pulled against his restraints for a moment. Misha soothed the young man and slid the wand in deeper. Adam's head laid back and and he began to moan.

Dean worked his hand into Jensen's pants and began to stroke his cock and play with his balls. Jensen pressed back against his dom and moaned at the stimulation he was receiving.

The black haired man slid the wand in even further and Adam cried out “god yes” as Misha began to twirl the curved piece of silver inside his slit. The blond groaned loudly, then Misha extracted the wand slowly.

Misha turned and picked up another longer thicker silver wand, lubed it then began to insert it into Adam's slit. The blond strained at his cuffs as his body bowed up off the wedge. The first wand had gone in about six inches this one went in eight and Jensen could see that the slit hole was gaping open as the black haired man removed the silver curved wand.

Misha held up a third silver wand that was over ten inches long and very thick. Jensen shuddered involuntarily as he watched the dark haired man lube the wand and turn to Adam. Jensen gasped as he felt Dean's finger press against his own slit. His eyes were riveted on the stage as Misha began to feed the large wand into the blond's slit. Adam's body arched and he screamed long and loud for a moment then he went slack.

“What is this called what he's doing to him?” Jensen asked in a hushed voice as Dean continued to stroke and squeeze his cock and balls.

“It's called sounding.” Dean growled softly against Jensen's neck. “I want to take you home and try it.”

“Take it out! I'm gonna come!” Adam yelled and Misha took the wand out carefully. Adam screamed again as he shot out thick ropes of semen that coated him from chin to stomach.

Misha smiled and said, “Now, I'm gonna fuck you til you pass out. You guys are welcome to stay and watch.”

“Maybe next time. We've got things to do.” Dean growled as he stood up with his hand still down Jensen's pants.

Jensen could feel the urgency in his dom and couldn't wait to get back to his place and experience the new sensations of sounding. He was always eager to learn and explore with Dean.

More to Come


	3. Possession

Part Three - Conclusion

By the time Dean and Jensen arrived back at the large ranch style house, the younger man was practically trembling with anticipation. He had a feeling this was some sort of final test. If he passed, Dean would invite him to stay here with him. Jensen desperately wanted to pass the test, but he was a little afraid of the sounding. What if he couldn't take it? What would happen if he asked Dean to stop? He couldn't go back to the life he'd had before. The older man had awakened something within him. Jensen wanted only to surrender to his desires from this day forward.

Dean led Jensen to a room in the basement outfitted with a raised platform and wedge. He undressed the younger man quickly and cuffed him face up on the wedge. Dean undressed slowly revealing his hard body inch by inch to Jensen. The young man was struck by a thought as the dom leaned his head back and let the harsh light flow over him. The older man looked like a fallen angel, divine and defiant in his human form.

“Do you trust me?” Dean purred as dark green his eyes locked onto Jensen's.

“Yes, Sir.” Jensen breathed out softly. 

Dean leaned in and kissed his beautiful boy with surprising tenderness, then he blindfolded him. Jensen tensed because his master had never done that before.  
Dean soothed him with a few soft words before he began to suck and nip at Jensen's nipples making them pebble hard. He attached clamps to the raised peaks and Jensen hissed then whimpered at the aching pain to his sensitive flesh. The younger man relaxed as Dean kissed him deeply and he surrendered himself to the dom. Jensen wanted to experience the heights of arousal and sexual stimulation and the dom was going to take him there. As the younger man gave up control Dean tweaked the nipple clamps drawing a moan from him. 

Dean smiled and said, “Good Boy,” as he slid down between Jensen's taut thighs.

He licked, tongued and bit a trail up the blond's inner thighs as he made his way to the pink bud that he would open and invade. Dean teased at Jensen's pucker with first his tongue then his fingers. Jensen moaned and begged for more as the older man prepped him. He whimpered when Dean withdrew his tongue and fingers. Dean already had the studded cock ring on. He added a silicone ring with ridges halfway down his thick rod and a large metal ring that fit just beneath the crown of his thick rod. He was generous with the lube then he pressed deep into the core of the blond who arched up off the wedge and cried out. The sensation of Dean's banded and ridged cock invading his tight channel had Jensen straining against his restraints and mumbling incoherently as his cock leaked copious amounts of precome onto his taut belly. Dean dug his thick fingers into the blond's left thigh as he bit down on his shoulder and carefully squeezed his other hand around Jensen's neck giving the boy a full range of sensations. 

The wedge ensured that the younger man was held in place and opened up fully to the dom's desires. The domination wasn't total yet but it soon would be. Dean kissed the blond deeply for a moment before he pulled out of him and climbed on top of him chest. He slapped Jensen's kiss swollen lips with his cock and the blond opened up for him. Dean shoved his thick rod all the way in and the younger man gagged a little before he relaxed his muscles and deep throated his master to his release. Dean painted Jensen's lips, chin, neck and chest with his come before he got off of him. 

“Take a deep breath and relax. You will enjoy this.” Dean purred in a deep soft tone that soothed the blond.

Dean took hold of Jensen's cock and angled it away from his body. He pressed the cold steel tip of the sounding wand against the younger man's piss slit. Jensen gasped and cried out as the wand invaded his body slowly. After a moment, he began to feel an electric current of sensual pleasure pulsing through his cock as he grew hard around the wand. It was like the dom had found a whole new way of fucking him and he loved it. There was a strange feeling of emptiness as Dean slid the first wand out. It was quickly replaced by a thicker steel tip entering the blonds distended slit. Jensen cried out at this second invasion and pulled against the restraints that held him easily. 

“Relax and enjoy the sensation. I can tell you like the way this feels. Just let go.” Dean's deep soothing voice washed over him and the blond relaxed. 

Jensen began to feel the electric pulses of arousal again as he hardened around the larger wand. The dom glided the steel into him and turned and twirled it. The blond felt his balls rising and the tingling at the base of his spine. 

“I'm gonna come!” Jensen shouted and Dean carefully removed the wand so the blond could come. 

The dom took the younger man's cock in his mouth and swallowed down his come savoring the sweet and salty flavor. He smiled as aftershocks rocked the boys body on the wedge. Dean uncuffed Jensen and told him to turn over and lay his chest down on top of the wedge with his legs out straight behind him so his weight was supported on his toes. Jensen was in a basic push up postion as Dean cuffed his hands back to the wedge. The dom spread the blond's legs out wider and settled between them. He grabbed onto Jensen's slim hips and rammed his cock all the way in him to the base. Jensen's body went rigid but Dean was already setting up a merciless rhythm riding him deep and hard. It didn't take long for the blond to get with the program and soon he was moaning and mewling under the onslaught. Dean changed things up by swinging first one leg then the other over the boys while continued to plow into him. He held the blond's legs together to clamp his hot channel tight around his invading shaft. When Dean sensed the boy was about to collapse, he pulled out and uncuffed him. The dom sat on the wedge and pulled the blond down on his lap facing away from him. Dean took hold of Jensen's bruised hips and pulled him down on his cock until he was buried to the hilt inside him. 

“Now, Boy, you are going to experience total domination. I am going to possess you in every orifice and you are going to surrender completely to me. When this is done, you will belong to me. Do you understand?” Dean purred against the side of Jensen's sensitive neck. 

“Yes, Sir.” Jensen replied softly as he relaxed back against the muscular wall of the dom's chest.  
  
Dean began to insert the third sounding wand into Jensen's piss slit. The blond took ragged gasping breaths as the wand went in a full six inches, then was rotated slowly inside him. The dom took great care as he removed the steel and replaced it with a larger size. Jensen shuddered as the cold steel pressed deep inside him making him feel too full. Dean began to pump his hips now moving his thick cock in and out of the blond's tight channel. Jensen laid his head back against Dean's shoulder and let the sensations take him to a peak he'd never experienced before. Dean stuck two thick fingers into the boy's mouth and Jensen began to suck them as eagerly as he had the dom's cock earlier. Dean continued to rock his hips as he twirled the wand inside the blond's slit and thrust his fingers into the blond's hot eager mouth. 

“This is total domination,” Dean purred softly against the blond's throat raising gooseflesh. “I get to service all of your orifices at once. You get to experience extreme stimulation. Now, Jensen, you belong to me. Come with me.”

Dean pulled out the wand as he thrust deep and hard into Jensen's ass and pressed his fingers into the blond's mouth. Jensen's body shuddered as he pumped out a huge load of spunk that coated his cock and balls. Dean growled possessively as he came deep inside the blond's tight channel. Then he removed his fingers from the young man's mouth, pulled his head back and kissed him hard. He captured the blonds tongue, pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it as they recovered from their orgasms. When they were able to, they went upstairs and showered together. Dean gently cleaned the boy and took him to his bed. 

“We'll start moving your things here tomorrow. From now on, you stay with me.” Dean purred softly into the blond's ear. 

“Yes. I belong to you, Sir.” Jensen replied as he snuggled up against his master's warm muscular chest. 

“You belong to me.” Dean said as he smiled in the darkness, wrapped his arm around the boy and held him close. 

 


End file.
